Stargate Universe Ep 1 The Great War
by USS Thor
Summary: The happenings of the universe and the effects they have on our own galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Universe "The Great War"

Thousands of years ago in the Milky Way Galaxy there was a great war, on one side was a coalition of four great races and on the other side their was one evil enemy race named the Krogan. They were a large reptilian like species from a galaxy bordering the Asgard home galaxy. They first invaded the Asgard's home galaxy and the Asgard reached out to the ancients for help. The ancients also brought in the Furlings and Nox to the alliance and they all met at Heliopolis to organize a strategy against this evil race. They built massive amounts of ships and set out towards the Ida Galaxy. They slowly pushed the invaders out of the galaxy and with relative ease. However the threat was only beginning.

Fast forward Five years and the Krogan were back but instead of the Ida galaxy they wanted to get revenge against the races of the Milky Way. This time they had an alliance of their own. With them came the Vorcha and Yahg who boasted many powerful warships. The four alliances fleet gathered around a planet that was under Furling rule and the Ancient General who commanded the Alliance fleet was deep in the belly of his ship looking at battle plans in the war room where he would direct his fleet. The enemy fleet dropped out of hyperspace a couple thousand kilometers away. The General ordered his battleships, cruisers and destroyers to the front of the lines and to engage the enemy fleet. The alliances fleet outnumbered the invaders by a 3 to 1 margin. The two fleets began to engage each other in a hail of fire as the weapons hit the energy shields. The ancient fleet had the most advanced technology out of the two fleets but their was a considerable margin between the ancients and its 3 other allies ships. The enemy fleet however stood relatively equal so without the ancients the other 3 races would have suffered great losses. The ship rocked as it took enemy fire and the General ordered all ships that had lost shields to fall back to the fall back point. The allied fleet was making quick work of the enemy fleet with a few ships pulling off the front lines to regroup and replenish their shields.

As the battle ended and the allies thinking they had one another massive fleet had dropped out of hyperspace and started to attempt to break through the center of the lines. The allies were not outnumbered 10 to 1 so the general ordered a full withdrawal to the rally point. The ships disappeared in a great flash of light as hyperspace windows opened the enemy fleet pursued behind them and as the allied fleet regrouped and prepared for the enemy they pulled automated fighters to the forefront to attack the smaller ships. The enemy ship dropped out of hyperspace and headed for the allied fleet. As they engaged the General ordered the Nox ships to engage. A Massive fleet of ships appeared out of nowhere and started to attack the enemy ships from behind. From the right side a cloaked fleet of furling ships attacked and from the left the Asgard ships dropped from hyperspace. The enemy fleet had fallen right into a trap, and were now surrounded by a fleet of ships numbering in the thousands. As the ships engaged each other many of the enemy ships had began to make suicide runs. The battle lasted for over a day of nonstop combat and when all was said and done the allied fleet had won but with a great cost of lives and ships. The fleet limped back to its bases for resupply and repair. Months after the conflict the ships patrolled the galaxies searching for signs of the enemy but found nothing. It was as if the enemy had just disappeared. The four races met and decided that with no use for the alliance to fight the enemy they would disband but keep trade routes open and share technologies. The ancients were now starting to suffer from a mysterious plague that was slowly wiping them out. The furlings grew tired of war and left the galaxy to find a place they could call home and retire into relative peace. The Asgard went back to Ida but kept an eye on things in the Milky Way and the Nox retreated to a planet where they would hide for thousands of years. As the ancients were slowly dying they build a machine on a planet to reseed the galaxy with life. After that they gathered a group and headed to the Pegasus galaxy to restart their civilization. It was later learned that the Krogan with the help of another advanced human race developed the plague that would wipe out the most advanced race to ever call the Milky Way galaxy home. The 3 races fell back and each conquered its own galaxy neighboring the others. They formed trade agreements and prospered to the unknowing of their enemies. The ancients were called the ancients by everyone but themselves. They were known amongst themselves as the Alterans and later on the Lanteans.

The remaining ships of the ancient fleet were transferred over to the Asgard so that in case the Krogan ever returned that would have the force to fight them off. They also gave them information on how to find them in case that ever happened. The furlings also left a way to be contacted in case of emergency. The nox would be the holders of this information so that if the Asgard fell there would be a backup plan to reach the others. With all the loose ends tied up the ancients boarded their city ship Atlantis and headed for their new home: The Pegasus galaxy.

A man roughly the age of 22 hit a button on the computer and the holographic novel shut off. He looked at the list of the next 4 chapters and it read Chapter 2: Lanteans, Chapter 3: Furlings, Chapter 4: Nox and Chapter 5: Asgard.

"I can't believe that all this happened so long ago" he said to himself. He rolled over and hit the light switch next to his bed.

"Goodnight Melia" he said as he drifted off to sleep

"Goodnight Perseus" the computer hologram responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Universe "The Great War"

The following morning a young Perseus wakes up to his alarm and rolled out of bed and walked over to a terminal within the wall. "Melia may I have some breakfast please" he asked the onboard computer and with a flash of light there was a plate full of traditional breakfast complete with juice to wash it all down with. As he picked up his plate and juice he hit a button on the wall and then said "play" and the computer began to read.

"Chapter 2: The Lanteans" it said.

Around 3 million years ago the Lanteans abandoned the galaxy they called home for millions of years and set course for a neighboring galaxy they would now call home. They gathered around the city ship Atlantis which was the capital of their empire. They disappeared in a giant flash of light as the ship rose into the sky and entered hyperspace on their way towards the new galaxy. They lived in peace and harmony for hundreds of thousands of years until one day on a planet seeded with human life an unknown enemy arose and this enemy called they the wraith.

The Lantean empire stretched across the entire galaxy and had thousands of ships and due to their arrogance they left the Wraith slowly progress as they viewed them as if they were a minimal threat. This new enemy was growing in power so they sent a delegation to see if they could negotiate some sort of treaty that would allow the Wraith to live in peace without any fear of war with the Lanteans. However this delegation never returned to Atlantis, it was later discovered that the Wraith had fed on them and from feeding on the Lantean delegation the Wraith learned of technology they had not yet learned of. They began to construct ships that had technology that rivaled the Lanteans.

Still believing that the Wraith were of no threat the Lanteans would send scout ships one by one into the small territory of space and the ships never returned so the Lanteans started readying themselves for war believing that with their superior technology and superior tactics they would wipe this scourge from the face of the galaxy. They sent a battle group of warships into the heart of Wraith territory trying to lure out the enemy fleet and destroy it. The intention was to then bombard the planet from space and wipe this enemy from known existence. The battle group never returned to Atlantis like the previous ships before so the Lanteans began to work on developing technologies that would tip the balance of war in their favor. On one planet they worked on developing a new and powerful power source, on another they worked on building a weapon that would enable them to use an automated means of defeating them.

The project that was supposed to supply them more power then their Zero Point modules was a complete and udder failure that resulted in the total annihilation of the population on the planet that it was being developed on. On another planet the automated weapon they deemed "replicators" was also a total failure since the human form machines developed emotions that made them weak in the views of their creators. So they decided to make bigger and more powerful warships. Many battles were fault in this war between the Lanteans and Wraith with most of the battles being won by the Lantean fleet but it seemed that this new enemy had numbers that were previously thought to be impossible. Every Lantean ship was valuable and while one ship could take out up to 6 of the massive enemy ships; it seemed that for every 6 enemy vessels destroyed 12 more took their place. The Lanteans had no idea how the enemy had so many troops or how they were constructing ships so quickly. In the thousands of years that this war lasted the Lantean Empire slowly was losing territory. They sent out three warships to locate their former allies, The Furlings, The Asgard and The Nox, but the Furlings and Nox didn't see the reason to enter a war that wouldn't affect them and the Asgard wanted to help but they were dealing with the fact that their species was losing the capability to reproduce. Some Lantean scientists were sent to help the Asgard with their problem because the Asgard agreed that if they could fix this problem they would enter the war and help their former allies. However this research was never completed in time to be of any help to either of the two races.

In time the Wraith were at the Lanteans capital planet of Lantea and had the city ship Atlantis cornered. They bombarded the planet and Atlantis fired back but every time a Wraith ship was destroyed another came to take its place. The Lanteans could not construct zero point modules or their drones fast enough to keep up with the number of enemy ships that kept entering orbit. After many years the council of Atlantis decided to sink the city deep under the ocean so that the enemy would think they had successfully sunk the city. They ordered all ships let in the galaxy to return to Atlantis but none made it successfully through the blockade. Some others feared they wouldn't make it to Atlantis in time for the evacuation so they entered hyperspace and headed towards Earth but none made it their either.

In the years that followed the Ancients that fled to Terra either meditated and ascended or traveled the galaxy and finally died. Some mated with the native humans on the planet and kept the bloodline alive or others tried to rebuild their empire but without the numbers needed this never succeeded.

"Man this was a waste of time. I learned all of this as a kid on" he said to himself.

After ending the 2nd chapter and breakfast he went to the cockpit of his ship and checked his position and the status of the hyperdrive, shields, weapons and the cloaking device. He had never left his home galaxy so this long trip was beginning to bore him but only a few more days left. For as advanced as his hyperdrive was crossing multiple galaxies would take 14 days. He was anxious to meet what he hoped to be a future ally to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Universe "The Great War"

Later that night as Perseus sat down at the helm eating dinner and watching the view of hyperspace he hit a few buttons on the console and the computer began to read chapter 3 of the historical book. He leaned back with a drink in his hand and closed his eyes and began to listen.

Millions of years ago after the great war that the four great races won, the Furlings decided that they were tired of war and headed off for a new galaxy that they could build an empire and live in peace. Many years had gone by and they prospered and lived in peace. Thousands of years later when the Lanteans came to them for help in fighting the Wraith they felt as though it was not their war to fight and declined to help their former allies. This decision would later come to haunt them because in turning down the Lanteans the Asgard also felt abandoned by the Furlings.

About 4,000 years after the fall of the Lantean Empire the Furlings found their own this enemy was of reptilian origins and were skilled warriors and tacticians. The Furlings had developed advanced technologies. The Asgard gave them the plans for materials that made their ships invisible to sensors. The Nox gave them advanced medical technologies so that they would value life much as the Nox themselves did. The Lanteans shared with them their weapons and shields technologies. This war between the Furlings and the Thermians lasted for thousands of years and the Furlings finally defeated them but not before they had to fall back to defensive positions and after suffering many losses of ships and men the Thermians fell back to their own territory.

This war taught the Furlings that no matter how much they wanted to live in peace and harmony that they would always have to be prepared to fight for their way of life. The decided that they would have to defend every planet and every base they had. So they built weapons satellites and outposts on every planet and built defensive perimeters that used hyperspace inhibitors and a power draining field that would cripple any ship that entered before relaying the codes to drop the grid for the ship to enter. They also became explorers and set out into the unknown hoping to find new species to potentially become trading partners and allies as well as find new materials that could aid in making their ships and technologies more powerful.

They found that most new species were cautious of sharing advanced weapons and materials that could be used against them. They also found that most species were more likely to become enemies then allies due to the fact that they all wanted to acquire advanced technologies or steal them and didn't care how they did it. Though the Furlings were not a tall or powerful race they were very smart and nimble. The leaders of the council decided that their ancestors made a mistake in turning away the most powerful allies that they had ever met so they sent envoys the Nox, Asgard and Terra to see if they could track down any remaining Lanteans.

They received a welcome reception from the Nox but didn't fair well against the Asgard and couldn't find any survivors of the Lanteans. Construction began on a space station in the void between the home galaxy of the Nox and the new home Galaxy of the Furlings. It would act as a trading depot, communications array and in times of war a place to regroup and resupply. After many years the Asgard finally joined this new alliance in secrecy so that if their enemies of the replicators and Goa'uld found out the Nox and Furlings would not be discovered. The new station was a sight to behold because of the advanced construction and technologies that were incorporated into it. It had a computer AI and with the automation only required about 500 crew to maintain it. It had close in galaxy lasers and ion guns for close in battle, along with medium range pulse guns and long range torpedoes that the Furlings had developed.

This new alliance was paying off for the Nox and Furlings as materials that neither possessed were now accessible. They built stargates in the Furling galaxy to make travel a bit easier and made sure that every gate had a shield to protect it from intruders and only with Nox, Asgard or Furling DNA would the buffer drop the shield and let the traveler through. It seemed as though things had come full circle and 3 of the great 4 races had survived millions of years. The main goal now was to fix the Asgard's problem with procreating.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Universe "The Great War"

Perseus was alone in the scout ship, he was sent alone on a mission of the highest priority by the governing council. He sat at the helm controls and with a few taps on the holographic display he was reading chapter four of the historical records of the Great War. He propped his feet up and began to read from the words displayed in front of him.

The Nox were a warlike people during the years of the Great War. They had evolved to a point where they could hide themselves just by thinking it and appearing without notice behind an awaiting enemy who would never see the attack coming. When there were enough of them they could conceal an entire ship or in greater numbers an entire fleet. This is what happened when they allied fleet attacked the enemy fleet. They lured them into a trap where the Asgard were cloaked, the Furlings and Ancients simply used their superior weapons and shields to decimate the attacking fleet. Once they were inside the trap the Asgard and Nox came out of hiding and helped to end a war that lasted over thousands of years. The Great War was only fought as a war of survival for the four great races and as an act of expanding territory and a way to feed their people. The Nox were unrivaled in combat mainly due to their ability to stay calm as explosions sounded around them and the ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else but if needed they were able to take out even the most skilled soldier. You see the enemy wasn't just out to fight a war; they were able to use the four great races as food, a way to reproduce and also get slave labor to build more ships and weapons. The Krogan were able to overpower and then rape the unfortunate victim and then impregnate it. After they fertilized the eggs the host would carry the baby reptiles around unknowingly until it was time to give birth. The process usually resulted in the host dying due to the trauma that was caused to the internal organs. The baby Krgoan would then use the host as food to help them grow. Within weeks the young Krogans would be full grown adults. The Nox vowed after the war that they would no longer pursue their warrior ways and would instead retire to a planet where they could live in peace.

Perseus hit pause on the recording and went back to the replicator and ate lunch. He ordered himself a meal fit for a king and after all he deserved it. He had traversed around a billion light years for this mission. He wishes he could have used the warship _Griffin_, but the council couldn't spare the ship which would have made the trip last a mere month instead of the 100 days he had now spent inside the ship. He was a mere 4 more days away from his destination and was passing through a galaxy that his people had once called home. He was missing the usually family dinner with his brother and girlfriend as well as his parents company. Once he finished with his meal he went back to the cockpit and sat back down and hit play once again.

Once the Nox found a suitable planet them terraformed it and began to construct a great city that would be the symbol of their power and be a sanctuary for their race to live out in peace and harmony. They would become one with the forest and nature and never again take for granted what life meant. You see in the thousands of years they were warriors not many lived past the age of 100 but now without wars to fight their race could live much longer and start families and enjoy what their new home could offer them. They sent their ships out into a galactic void where they would join the remaining ships of the Asgard, Ancient and furling ships that were now obsolete. The place was very carefully picked so that no passing ship could find them unless they knew where to look. The nebula that hid the ships was vast and disrupted even the most advanced sensors.

The Nox were now great healers and friends to anyone who would seek out the same path as them. War was behind them and as long as they could hide and live peacefully they saw no point in going back out into the galaxy where only danger and war awaited. Perseus finished reading the chapter and began to look at sensor logs. His mission was to recruit 3 more races to join the new republic that his race had started due to the recent threat of the new sovereign empire that had united against his people. He began to check sensors logs to see what he was passing and the data that was collected. The scans were revealing massive fleets of ships attacking planets and as much as he was curious he knew that the mission came first and on the way home he could investigate. After all if his mission was a success he would be headed back with 3 warships that could stop and investigate themselves. Carina had been sending him daily video messages that he began to view to pass the time; she was a beautiful blue eyed blonde woman who was also a skilled scientist and warrior. He knew he was lucky to have scored the most beautiful woman in the entire fleet. Well off to bed he decided and he layed down on a couch behind the cockpit.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Universe "The Great War"

Perseus awoke to an alarm that was a simple notification that the ship was leaving one galaxy and headed for its final destination, a meeting point on the outskirts of a large spiral galaxy. With a few taps on the console the alarm was muted and he stretched and groaned and walked over to the replicator and ordered a drink resembling coffee. He grabbed the cup and sat back down at the controls and stared out the cockpit at the now typical view of hyperspace. He thought to himself that he would eat breakfast and read the final chapter then shower and prepare to meet these new potential allies. He ordered the ships AI to start the last chapter in the historical database that was based on the Asgard race.

It started off explaining how crucial they were to the alliance in defeating the enemy during the Great War. They had the most superior numbers and served on all 4 races ships to help with the manpower shortages that the other races had been suffering. They were extremely intelligent but lacked the evolutionary superiority that the other races had, compared to the other 3 races the Asgard were a young race eager to prove themselves worthy. Their ships were the most maneuverable ships in the fleet but were also were equipped with the weakest shields and weapons but with the cloaking device they had the element of surprise in most battles. They would perform hit and run attacks to keep the enemy ships off guard while their fighters and bombers made strafing runs on the capital ships.

In terms of personality the Asgard were more scientists then anything else. They lacked a sense of humor and a passion for hobbies but they perceived morality and loyalty as major qualities. The 3 other races in the alliance respected their scientific minds but usually avoided them when off duty mainly for the fact that every move was calculated and they were simply boring. The Asgard were also a tall race standing at between 2 or 2.5 meters tall. The females procreated once every 2 years and it took about a year for the young infant to be born.

After many thousands of years the Asgard were losing the ability to reproduce sexually and started to clone themselves and transfer the conscious mind into the clone body. Roughly 10,000 years ago when the Ancients had their war with the Wraith they came to the Asgard and asked for help but by this point the Asgard had doomed themselves by the cloning process and couldn't afford to help the Ancients. The Ancients promised that if they ever defeated the Wraith they would one day return to help the Asgard with the problem and reunite the alliance of the four great races.

"Perseus we are roughly one hour from the rendezvous point" interrupted the female voice of the ships AI Melia.

"Well I guess that's enough since all that was left was how their races was destroyed due to recent events and wars" he thought to himself and headed off towards the shower to clean up and prepare himself for the negotiations that awaited him just on the outskirts of his ancestors home galaxy. He undressed and climbed into the shower and put his arms against the wall and allowed the water to run down his head over his naked body and let his thoughts shrink to nothing. He closed his eyes and let the thoughts of his beloved Carina enter his mind and remembered the last dinner the two had shared before he left for this top priority mission. She was so angry at his father and the council for assigning him a mission that would last 200 hundred days, that was over half of a year just to negotiate with some less advanced species to trade for some minerals. How special could it be she argues with him? He told her that with his older brother Theseus and best friend Marius would be there for her during this difficult time.

**BACK ON HIS HOME PLANET**

Carina sat at her science station on the science vessel _Gaul_ wondering how her beloved Perseus was making out on his voyage to the home galaxy of their people. Her daydreaming was interrupted when the ships Captain Marius interrupted her asking her for a report on what the sensors read regarding the mineral scans for the planet. For the next few hours she performed her tasks without her mind wondering but at the end of her shift she went to the mess hall for dinner. Her communications badge chirped and on the other end was Marius telling her that he had some bad news for her and that she should report to his ready room immediately. She rushed to the captain's quarters with a sense of worry and excitement at what would be so important.

"Carina I hate to be the one to tell you this but I have some bad news about Perseus" he looked at her with heavy eyes and some conjured up tears.

"Wh…. What is it?" she asked

"His father has just informed me that his ship has failed to report in and the last sensor data they were able to collect from the subspace transmitter was that the ship was destroyed by an unknown vessel" he said sadly

"No it can't be" she said as tears streamed down her soft skin out of her blue eyes. She ran out of her quarters and towards hers crying hysterically. Marius sat in his chair and wiped the fake tears from his face. "With Perseus gone I can make my move for Carina" he thought to himself. Marius had a childhood crush on Carina for as long as he could remember and with his best friend gone for so long he could make his move for her love. Carina ran into her quarters and immediately jumped into her bed and grabbed a pillow and just wept and cried into it for what seemed like an eternity. Perseus had told her that the mission would be a simple one with most of the time spent in hyperspace but somehow their must have been some danger that no one knew about. She wept the rest of the night with her makeup running.

**Back on Perseus Ship**

Perseus had gotten dressed and had sent a quick subspace message back home to let his father know that he was about to meet up with the 3 races they hoped would become very close allies and trading partners. Just as he clicked the send button on the console the tiny ship dropped out of hyperspace and in front of him were 2 massive warships that matched the computers database of the ships he was about to meet.

"This is the Gracian Warship Remus, unidentified vessel identify yourself" barked an order from one of the ships.

"This is the Volcan Battleship Phobos, unidentified vessel identify yourself" replied the other ships commanding officer.

Perseus responded by sending the proper codes to the other two ships to identify that he was the ship they had been waiting to meet with, however one ship was missing and he check the ships clock and realized he had actually arrived an hour ahead of schedule. The Gracian and Volcan ships dwarfed his tinny scout ship The Gracian ship must have been about 2 kilometers big and the Volcan was around 800 meters. The 3 ships exchanged communications and finally decided that Perseus would dock on the Gracian warship Remus and the Volcans would send a shuttle over and the 3 would meet face to face. The Grace were a relatively humanoid people that didn't look much different then Perseus but the Volcans were somewhat insectoid looking. Around 30 minutes had gone by and another vessel dropped out of hyperspace and the two ships activated weapons and shields much as they had done when Perseus dropped out of hyperspace.

"This is the earth ship USS Odyssey were mean you no harm" was what the two races heard over communications and with that all 3 races Perseus had left his home to meet were finally there. The Odyssey agreed to send over their delegation and in a flash of light 1 man standing in a suit along with 3 marines appeared in the room where the other 3 races awaited.

"Hello Gentleman my name is Richard Woolsey" said the sharp dressed man.

Everyone exchanged formalities and then Perseus stood up and walked to a computer screen that had been modified so that he could present his information on why this meeting was occurring. Woolsey sat staring at the young look man who was wearing what looked to be ancient battle dress that was stunning platinum in color.

"I am Perseus of the Lantean Council" he said to begin and Woolsey's face was blank with an expression of the upmost shock and awe.


End file.
